


paradise

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Дис и её семья.
Kudos: 1





	paradise

Каждый раз, едва прикроет глаза, она видит их.  
Что они рядом - живые и теплые.  
Торин стоит позади, оглаживает ее правое плечо, чуть касаясь, и улыбается так, как улыбался только ей.  
Фрерин как всегда сияет, словно начищенный пятак - кусочек солнца в их поистине ночной семье.  
Она не может не улыбнуться им - две ее частички, переглядываясь, подмигивают сестре, как в детстве.  
Дис приоткрывает глаза, все еще улыбаясь, кидает быстрый взгляд в зеркало и зажмуривается вновь.  
Перед ней - её сыновья, совсем малыши, полные жизни и энергии. Фили лишь слегка улыбается, зато Кили демонстрирует все свои тридцать два зуба. И у обоих в глазах скачут чертенята, как будто уже придумали очередную шалость - едва переглянувшись поняли друг друга без слов.  
Она обхватывает обоих поперек груди, прижимая, и они тут же хватаются за ее руки цепкими пальцами.  
Муж целует ее щеки, с которых уже неостановимо катятся слезы и присаживается на одно колено, трепля сыновей по лохматым макушкам. Они втроем смеются, а у Дис разрывается сердце - то ли от радости, то ли от горя.  
Она смаргивает слезы и видение вновь меняется.  
Фили и Кили, уже выше ее - взрослые, но для нее всегда дети, целуют мать в щеки с двух сторон, щекоча их своими отросшими бородами. Оба заливисто смеются, обнимают ее и Дис не может сдержать счастливой улыбки.  
Она открывает глаза и грустный и обреченный взгляд собственных глаз стирает последние следы счастливого миража с ее губ.

Каждый раз закрывая глаза она попадает в свой рай.  
Каждый раз открывая их вновь она видит свою осунувшуюся фигуру, отражающуюся в резном королевском зеркале.


End file.
